


Like Real People Do

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Kyle have been together for a while, and are even expecting a new arrival into their unusual family. But the spirits have other plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

Zoë drifted a hand across the soft bulge of her stomach, fluttering her eyes close at the pain beginning to grow in her lower abdomen. She grimaced before realising that someone was calling her name. She looked over at Cordelia, swallowing a little.  
  
“Sorry... Please carry on. Nothing’s wrong. Just a little sore.”  
  
Cordelia nodded before turning back to the young witch in front of her.  
  
“Nancy Rogers, this council finds you-”  
  
Zoë gasped as she felt a snapping feeling, leaning over the table as she felt something dripping from her. Cordelia stopped and looked to her, frowning and moving to rub a hand up Zoë’s back.  
  
“Zoë? Zoë, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I think it’s time! But it can’t be- ugh it hurts it hurts – it’s too early!”  
  
“Queenie, go get Kyle, Nancy, go and ring for an ambulance. Zoë, you’re going to come with me.”  
  
 Cordelia helped Zoë up from the chair, leading her as quickly as she could back to her room. Zoë let out whimpers of pain each time she moved, clinging to the Supreme as she was lead to her room.  
  
//  
  
Cordelia lay Zoë down before waving her hand, summoning a bowl of cool water to her side before dabbing the brunette’s forehead.  
  
“Everything’s going to be alright, Zoë, you’re going to be alright.”  
  
“There’s still two months... Cordelia this shouldn’t even be happening...”  
  
“I know, but it is, there’s nothing we can do to prevent that.”  
  
Kyle rushed into the room, panic on his face as he collapsed by Zoë’s side, brushing her fringe from her forehead.  
  
“Everything’s gonna be alright, Zoë, I promise. Everything’s going to be alright.”  
  
Zoë reached for Kyle’s hand, letting out a whine of pain as Cordelia started prepping her. Cordelia’s voice cut through her mind.  
  
“Zoë... Start pushing.”  
  
//  
  
How long had it been? Hours? Minutes? A day? Zoë had no idea. All she knew was that this pain wasn’t ending and, if anything, it was getting worse. She wasn’t getting anywhere, that she knew of and she could handle this much longer.  
  
“One last push Zoë, come on now, you can do it.”  
  
Zoë gripped hold of Kyle’s hand and let out another scream as she pushed hard. A soft crying filled the room and Zoë collapsed back against the bed, laughing softly. Kyle look over in amazement as Cordelia was handed a tiny, blanketed bundle by the midwife. He watched on as his partner was handed their baby, watching Zoë hold her skin-to-skin, just as the mid-wife was saying to do. The baby girl stopped her wailing and looked up at Zoë, making soft noises of content as the brunette reached down to stroke a delicate finger across her cheek.  
  
“Look at her Kyle... She’s perfect.”  
  
“That she is, babe; that she is.”  
  
He slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Zoë and their baby; Zoë happily rested against his chest, smiling up at him before moving for a kiss.  
  
“Take a rest Zoë, the next one will be along in a mere moment.”  
  
Both Kyle and Zoë moved to stare at the midwife before Cordelia moved to take the baby from Zoë’s arms.  
  
“Why, my dear, you didn’t know you were expecting twins?”  
  
//  
  
Crying filled the small room once more and Zoë collapsed against the bed, panting hard. Weakly, she reached out to take her second daughter, thoughts of her pain immediately disappearing as the baby looked up at her, cooing. She started suckling and Zoë looked up at Kyle, weakly smiling at him before laughing softly.  
  
“Two adorable little girls... Just as perfect as their Daddy.”  
  
“Daddy... Oh that’s gonna take time to get used to.”  
  
Zoë laughed as she looked back down at her daughter, pressed up against her chest.  
  
“What are we gonna call them, Zoë?”  
  
“I wanna name one after my Mother. Nora. I love that name and it just seems so...”  
  
“Fitting for this one you’ve got.”  
  
Kyle looked over at the baby Cordelia was holding, kicking and screaming, obviously wanting to feed.  
  
“I think I have the perfect name for her as well.”  
  
Zoë looked up, curious.  
  
“Fiona. She’s like a mini Fiona.”  
  
Cordelia laughed.  
  
“Oh Kyle, don’t wish that on yourself, my dear.”  
  
“It suits her personality.”  
  
Zoë was laughing, gently tugging the sheet up to awkwardly wrap it around Nora, making sure she didn’t disturb the precious girl whilst she fed.  
  
“Fiona. I like it. Of course they’re both having Spencer as their surname.”  
  
Kyle laughed softly and moved for a kiss, moving to take Nora as she started to whine and kick about, Cordelia moving forward with Fiona.  
  
“Once Fiona’s fed, get some rest. You’re definitely going to need it with two little babies to deal with.”  
  
“Cordelia... They were premature... Why don’t they need special care?”  
  
Cordelia was silent, helping Zoë to get Fiona to suckle.  
  
“You forget I’m the Supreme sometimes, Zoë. Now then, Kyle you watch Nora and once Fiona has finished feeding, Zoë is to get rest. She’ll need it. Goodnight to you both – to all four of you, and good luck. Congratulations.”  
  
Cordelia pressed a soft kiss to Zoë’s forehead before standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
//  
  
Kyle took Fiona once she had finished and cradled her in his arms, stroking her cheek as gently as he could.  
  
“Zoë, they’re perfect... I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“I couldn’t have done it without you by my side, Kyle, you know that.”  
  
Kyle gently slipped Fiona into the crib next to Nora, leaning down to press a soft kiss to each of his daughter’s foreheads before he moved to slide into the bed with Zoë.  
  
“Do you want me to go run you a bath or would you rather take one in the morning?”  
  
“Hmmm morning. I’m in too much pain to move... I just want some sleep before they wake up in... What is it, two hours? Ugh that’s going to be horrendous... You know you’re going to have to help me with that? Each and every night.”  
  
“I’m starting to think it’s a good idea I don’t need sleep to survive.”  
  
Zoë laughed and moved up to press a kiss against Kyle’s lips. They smiled at each other before Kyle ever so gently manoeuvred them so that Zoë’s chest was against his. He pressed a kiss to her head, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Zoë’s hand flicked upwards and the light turned off and the curtains closed, shutting out what was left of the meek daylight. Another hand movement and the room was plunged into darkness. The girls started making soft noises in their sleep and Zoë groaned, only to be soothed by Kyle.  
  
“They’re just getting used to their new surroundings, Zoë, it’s alright. Go to sleep.”  
  
She weakly grinned up at Kyle, laughing softly.  
  
“You’re gonna make a great Father, you know?”  
  
“And you’re going to be an amazing Mother.”  
  
Zoë smiled up at him in the dark before letting her eyes close completely, allowing her exhaustion to win her over.


End file.
